O início de uma nova jornada
by AngelCartsounis
Summary: [OneShot] Depois de anos na tripulação Mugiwara, apenas no final da jornada é que Nami percebe o que sempre esteve à sua frente. / Soon will be translated to English (After all these years at Mugiwara crew, only at the end of the journey is that Nami realizes what has always been in front of her)


A água estava fria, porém suportável.

Sanji nadou até a superfície e tomou ar, ofegante.

"É realmente lindo..."

Anos haviam se passado desde o começo da tripulação Mugiwara. Sem contar o tempo de treinamento antes da Grand Line deviam ter se passado uns 5 anos, quem sabe até mais... Tudo acontecia intensamente demais para contar.

Mas qual era a diferença? Finalmente, a jornada estava chegando ao fim. Raftel, a última ilha da Grand Line era realmente linda! Inesquecível o momento que encontraram o One Piece... Não há nem o que dizer, apenas que foi uma grande lição de vida, e uma realização para todos.

Sanji nunca imaginou que o All Blue estaria ali também...

Ele mergulhou novamente, maravilhado com a diversidade de cores dos corais, algas, peixes... A água era tão limpa que era possível enxergar a areia mexendo no fundo quando um peixe passava perto do chão. Era como um paraíso submerso... Peixes e outros animais aquáticos de todos os lados do mundo, alguns peixes que Sanji nem se lembra de ter visto em seus livros de culinária, algas e corais peculiares... Ele mal podia esperar pela pescaria, para poder cozinhar aqueles diversos peixes...

Estava tão distraído e hipnotizado que demorou a entender por que estava sentindo uma dor intensa na região do peito, e lembrou que tinha que respirar. Subiu novamente, dessa vez desesperado, e não deixou de rir da própria tolice.

"Acho que vou sair um pouco, estou aqui há tanto tempo que estou começando a sentir cansaço nas minhas pernas"

Sanji caminhou até sua camisa jogada na areia junto com seus cigarros. Apanhou um, acendeu, tragou... E começou a olhar o horizonte.

"Onde será que a Nami-san está agora? O que será que ela está fazendo?" Se perguntou o Love Cook...

Distraído, olhando a paisagem, seu olhar foi logo atraído por algo, como magnetismo. Algo laranja no alto de um rochedo de uns dois metros.

"Nami-swan!" - Com seu típico olhar apaixonado, seguiu em direção à formação rochosa onde sua deusa estava sentada.

Nami estava no topo das grandes pedras, com o que parecia ser um álbum. Sanji já havia o visto antes, era o álbum onde ela guardava seus mapas já prontos. Ao vê-lo, ela pareceu não se importar, e continuou entretida em seus mapas.

"Será que ela estava me assistindo nadar esse tempo todo?" Ele corou com seu próprio pensamento.

Sanji subiu pelas rochas até chegar ao largo topo e sentou-se ao lado de Nami.

-Nami-swan, o que faz aqui em cima sozinha?- Indagou Sanji.

-Nada demais... Queria um pouco de sossego para relembrar tudo pelo que já passamos... Estamos em um momento especial de nossa jornada, achei que seria legal essa nostalgia de ver os mapas de onde passamos até aqui...

"Estranho, ela não se importou de eu estar perto assim dela. Já até esperava um soco me afastando... Será que ela está bem?" Pensou Sanji, preocupado e confuso.

-Há quanto tempo está aqui?

-Não sei. Algumas horas talvez... Mas menos tempo do que você.

"Ah há! Então ela sabia que eu estava aqui, com certeza me observou!" Pensou Sanji, entusiasmado com a situação. "Mas dessa vez não forçarei nada. Normalmente eu a perguntaria se ela estava me olhando, mas hoje sinto como se quisesse que as coisas fossem diferentes... É como ela disse: Hoje é um dia especial..."

-São realmente belos seus mapas, apesar de que eu não entendo muito bem o que eles estão mostrando... Você é meu orgulho! – Flertou Sanji

Nami deu uma risada fraca. Visivelmente algo a incomodava.

-O que há com você, minha Mellorine? – Sanji perguntou, em tom mais sério, preocupado.

-Nada... – Disse Nami de qualquer jeito.

-Ora vamos, te conheço o suficiente para saber que algo a incomoda, minha princesa! – Sanji colocou suas mãos sobre as dela, que estavam em cima do álbum apoiado em seus joelhos, e as segurou. Ele estava tão preocupado que não reparou que ela permitiu que ele o fizesse, e não o reprimiu pelo ato.

-Sanji-kun, o que você fará depois que deixarmos essa ilha? Digo, a jornada chegou ao fim, todos realizaram seus sonhos menos eu. Ainda há muito para mapear...

-Quem disse que eu realizei meu sonho?

Nami olhou para ele, visivelmente surpresa e meio confusa.

-Ué... Mas você conheceu o All Blue! Ele realmente existe e...

-Sim, realizei esse sonho... – Interrompeu Sanji – Mas meu maior sonho ainda não está nem perto de se realizar, infelizmente.

-Do que você está falando? Todos sabem desde o momento em que te conheceram quando saiu do Baratie! Seu maior sonho é comprovar a existência do All Blue!...

Sanji suspirou, muito mais seriamente que o normal. Nami se sentiu desconfortável na presença desse jeito dele que ela nunca havia visto, ao mesmo tempo em que achou interessante. Mesmo após tanto tempo, ela ainda não o conhecia como ele parecia a conhecer.

-Vamos Nami-san, não é difícil de adivinhar. Na verdade, é um tanto quanto obvio minha Mellorine.

Eles estavam frente a frente, como nunca havia acontecido antes. Mas, estranhamente, agiam naturalmente, como se isso fosse algo normal entre eles.  
Nami olhou nos profundos olhos claros de Sanji, e não demorou muito para ela se tocar.

Tanto tempo, e os sentimentos dele claramente não haviam mudado. Em alguns segundos que se passaram, muitas coisas e muitos momentos passaram pela cabeça dela.

-Nami-san? – Chamou ele, após perceber que ela estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, com um olhar vago.

Assustada, ela voltou à realidade e puxou suas mãos para perto do corpo, alisando seus braços.

-Está com frio, Nami-san? – Disse Sanji já tirando sua blusa para entregá-la, às pressas.

-Não, foi só o susto! Eu estava distraída... Não precisa, eu...

-Oh, mil desculpas pelo susto minha deusa, não me perdoarei por ter te assustado! – Disse um Sanji com uma pontada de desespero, colocando sua blusa social nos ombros de Nami, mesmo ela tendo recusado.

Estranhamente, Nami se sentiu confortável. O cheiro peculiar do cigarro de palha de Sanji na blusa dele a fez sentir protegida. Esse cheiro dizia algo como "ele está aqui comigo, ele vai cuidar de mim". Ela se sentiu ainda mais estranha no momento em que percebeu isso, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo... Ao mesmo tempo, ela sentiu uma pontada de "desconforto" ao perceber que talvez ele fosse voltar para o Baratie e ela nunca mais o veria.

"Não é possível, será mesmo que eu sentirei saudades desse Ero-Cook?! E por que DIABOS eu estou olhando para ele sem camisa? Desde quando ele tinha esse corpo... Bonito?" Ela balançou sua cabeça como se quisesse espantar tais pensamentos, e completou:

-Não precisa se desculpar!...

-Oh, tão misericordioso de sua parte, minha Mellorine! – Sanji pegou nas mãos dela mais uma vez, e ela novamente não sentiu a necessidade de o afastar.

-Sabe Sanji-kun... Depois de todo esse tempo, eu nunca realmente te agradeci por tudo o que você fez por mim. Nunca deixou que me faltasse conforto, cuidou de mim com tanto cuidado...

-Oh minha Mellorine, não agradeça! É minha honra poder servi-la e...

-Mas eu preciso! Foram tantos anos, você se esforçou tanto dia após dia... E eu sempre agradecia suas regalias com um seco "obrigada"... Como fui insensível esses anos todos! – A feição de Nami começou a mudar, ela parecia se sentir culpada e decepcionada consigo mesma. – Você merecia tão mais vindo de mim, um perfeito cavalheiro! E eu nem... – Nami parou de falar, apenas olhando nos olhos de Sanji.

-Nem...? – Repetiu Sanji, ansioso. Ele estava no mínimo chocado pela repentina mudança de Nami. Sua boca estava entreaberta, seus olhos arregalados, e seu cigarro quase todo apenas em cinzas dependurado no canto de sua boca.

Nami se inclinou, e abraçou Sanji.

-Obrigada Sanji. Por tudo. Nunca vou me esquecer de você. - Sussurrou Nami, com o rosto recostado no peito de Sanji, de olhos fechados.

Primeiramente, toda a musculatura do corpo de Sanji travou. Seu cigarro caiu de sua boca, e seu ar faltou. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar, o rosto esquentar...

Ele passou suas mãos pelas costas dela, e a apertou contra seu peito. Baixou a cabeça, e pela primeira vez, sentiu os cabelos dela em seu rosto.

"Tangerina..." Ele pensou, inalando o perfume dos cabelos de Nami.

Quando o nó em sua garganta havia dado uma brecha, ele disse sussurrando, pois sabia que ela estava perto o suficiente para ouvir:

-Saiba que minha jornada não acaba por aqui. Não pense você que eu deixarei que vá sozinha mapear o mundo todo sem mim. E acredito eu que nenhum dos Mugiwaras o faria, também.

Nami sentiu seus olhos ficarem quentes, e em seguida, um rastro quente descendo seu rosto: Uma lágrima. Ela ofegou, engasgada.

-Nami-san, por que está chorando? Disse algo que não lhe agradou? – Sanji disse rapidamente, desconsertado.

-Você realmente me ama e não vai desistir, não é, seu estúpido? – Disse ela, sorrindo entre as lágrimas.

-Desde o momento em que eu me apaixonei verdadeiramente por você, soube que seria pra sempre. Você se tornou meu All Blue, Nami-san. – Disse ele, sério.

Nami sentiu seu rosto corar. Ela notou o quão bonitas eram as palavras dele, e quão tocantes. Dentre tantos flertes dele com outras garotas, e o jeito mulherengo dele de ser, ela nunca realmente levou a sério que ele realmente a amasse daquela maneira. Era engraçado considerar ele como um pretendente depois de tanto tempo o ignorando e não o levando a sério. Ocorreu de ela perceber que às vezes a incomodava de o ver dando atenção a outras garotas além dela. Ela gostava da exclusividade que possuía.

E lá estava ela, há alguns segundos abraçada a ele, agradecendo a alguém que ela socava sempre que chegava perto demais, sem pensar duas vezes. Engraçado como o "final eminente" e a possibilidade da separação da tripulação a fez pensar melhor sobre tudo. Algo mudou depois de tanto tempo. Ambos amadureceram, passaram por muita coisa juntos. Ela se sentiu à vontade perto dele. Afinal, ele era um amigo de longa data.

Ela percebeu que sentia um certo carinho por ele. Depois de ter caído essa fixa, de ter aceitado esse fato, ela não se importava mais de demonstrar carinho que sentia pelo cozinheiro. Com isso, ela se aconchegou melhor, empurrando o corpo "congelado" de Sanji até que ele estivesse deitado, e se aconchegou em seu peito, de olhos fechados.

Ele, ainda sem movimento, suando frio, pousou uma de suas mãos nas costas dela e outra na cabeça, entrelaçando o cabelo alaranjado dela dentre seus dedos e acariciando.

"Isso realmente está acontecendo?" Pensou Sanji, perplexo. Sua cabeça parecia um turbilhão de pensamentos, sentimentos e emoções. Ele mordeu a própria língua para ver se estava sonhando, e fez uma careta seguida de um sorriso ao perceber que não. Com apenas a mão que estava pousada sobre as costas de Nami, ele acendeu um cigarro. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão confortável. Mesmo deitado sobre uma fria pedra, tudo parecia macio como a pele de pêssego de sua amada.

O céu havia começado a ficar alaranjado no horizonte, indicando que em algum tempo o sol iria se por.

Ambos compartilharam o mesmo pensamento: "Eu não acredito que estou deitado (a) em uma pedra na praia com ela (e), perto do por do sol."

Nami estava totalmente confusa. Tudo que ela acreditava, ou achava que sabia, mudou de repente. Seu corpo estava totalmente arrepiado pelas carícias de Sanji. Ela se sentia meio envergonhada enquanto acariciava o peito nu do cozinheiro, ponderando coisas que ela nunca pensou nem de brincadeira. Ela se sentia irritada pelo jeito mulherengo dele, mas assim que ouvia ele gritar seu nome ela se sentia mais alegre, pois sabia que ele viria cortejá-la. Ela se deu conta de que sempre sentiu ciúmes.

-Sabe Sanji, depois disso tudo, eu quero ter uma boa vida. Após realizar o meu sonho, quero seguir uma vida... Quase normal, entende? Ter uma família, ser uma boa mãe...

Ele era um pirata, igual a ela. Ela sabia que não teria uma vida completamente normal sendo fora da lei, e não é qualquer parceiro que largaria uma vida normal para se adequar à vida dela. Uma ladra. Ele a conhecia como ninguém, mais talvez que ela mesma. Tinha de cor todos seus horários e preferências. Pela primeira vez, ela o viu como um homem. Um possível parceiro. Ele era atencioso, dedicado, honrado, protetor, engraçado... Um amor de pessoa! Como ela nunca havia parado para ver isso antes?

Sanji puxou Nami para mais perto, ficando com o rosto próximo ao dela, para poder olhar em seus olhos. Continuou a acariciar o cabelo dela, enquanto ela distraidamente passou a acariciar seu queixo. Ele sorriu, pois era gostoso ela acariciando sua barba. Ele não sabia nem o que falar direito, ainda era como se nada daquilo fosse verdade.

Nami sorria de volta, também perdida no meio disso tudo. Foi tudo tão rápido! Simplesmente, como se uma realidade tivesse batido. Algo que sempre esteve na frente dela e ela não havia visto. Ela estranhou a vontade de provar dos lábios dele.

-Então assim será. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, querendo você ou não. O primeiro passo será seu sonho, e depois, uma família. – Ele fala sério, mas seu olhar era penetrante e sincero.

Um momento de silêncio. Nami parecia inquieta com o que Sanji disse. Ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa, olhando para sua própria mão que acariciava o queixo de Sanji.

– Nami... Você quer minha companhia? – Perguntou ele, nervoso.

Ela olhou para baixo e parou de acariciar o queixo de Sanji.

Ele sentiu algo perfurar seu coração. Seu corpo gelou como se sentisse milhões de pequenas agulhas perfurarem sua pele ao mesmo tempo. Sua garganta deu um nó, a respiração bloqueou.

"Eu sabia! Como pude ser tão estúpido? Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao pensar que minha amada finalmente havia me correspondido... Como sou um imbecil!" – Sanji pensou, sentando novamente e acendendo um cigarro. Ele tampou seu rosto com as mãos, e respirou fundo. Ele não queria chorar na frente dela. Mas doía muito.

Nami se assustou por ele levantar repentinamente. Era tudo tão anormal, ela precisava de um tempo pra digerir tudo. Ela se levantou, e respirou fundo. Porém, seu coração doía de ver Sanji visivelmente segurando o choro.

Ela não negava mais que se importava com ele e que prezava a companhia do cozinheiro, mas não havia como mudar anos em um dia. Porém... Era como se tudo aquilo fosse verdade, e ela quem nunca havia percebido. Ainda sim, não deixava de ser coisa demais para apenas algumas horas. Nami já estava com dor de cabeça, pois ela não parava de pensar, cogitar, lembrar...

Mas ela sentia. Realmente, sentia. Ele era a pessoa certa, não era? Tudo indica, e sempre indicou. Ela sabia. Sempre soube! Mas sempre ignorou, nunca aceitou. Agora, no fim da jornada, ela abaixou as guardas. Era isso, então? Era ele? Sempre foi ele...

Ela o abraçou por trás, afundando seu rosto no pescoço dele, e deu um pequeno beijo... Porém demorado.

Sanji tirou as mãos do rosto, assustado.

-Sim – Sussurrou Nami.

Sanji não agüentou e começou a soluçar. Enterrou novamente seu rosto nas mãos, mas dessa vez não conseguiu segurar o impacto de seu maior sonho virando realidade.

-NAMI-SWAAAAANNNNN! - Ele gritou, chorando, rindo, num misto de emoções que somente lágrimas descrevem. Ele chorou desesperadamente, incrédulo do que havia acabado de acontecer.

Nami o abraçou com força, e chorou junto. Não havia como explicar o que havia acontecido em apenas algumas horas. Algo que mudou o futuro dos dois, e que tanto foi ignorado por tantos anos... Com um frio na barriga, ela gritou:

-Sanji-kun, seu idiota, eu não acredito que eu te amo!

Ele se virou, colocou a mão em seu rosto, olhou em seus olhos e disse:

-Eu te amo, sempre te amei, e sempre te amarei, meu paraíso, meu sonho, meu All Blue!

Nami colocou as mãos na nuca de Sanji, agarrou seu cabelo, e o puxou para um beijo mais intenso do que o cozinheiro havia sonhado por tanto tempo.

O gosto salgado das lágrimas se misturava ao hálito doce de Nami e ao gosto do cigarro de Sanji que ela descobriu estranhamente gostar. As línguas carinhosamente invadiam a boca um do outro, numa busca incansável de sentir o máximo que podiam, querendo cada vez mais, incessavelmente. Nami empurrou Sanji para longe, ofegante, tentando pronunciar "ar!", mas logo depois mergulhou novamente naquele beijo que ela mal podia acreditar que estava acontecendo. Inconscientemente, Sanji apertava Nami contra seu corpo numa "pegada" que apenas indicava que ele nunca mais a deixaria ir.

Nami deu uma risadinha em meio aos beijos – "Ele é bom nisso, quem diria!".

Sanji mordiscou os lábios dela, diminuindo a intensidade e a velocidade do beijo, começando a acariciar mais e a ser apenas carinhoso, mas muito mais sensual.

Nami começou a se entregar, mas de repente, assustada, se afastou.

-Acho melhor irmos com calma... Eu sei que você já está nisso há anos, mas para mim isso é tão novo que... Sei lá... – Disse ela com as mãos no peito dele, mantendo uma pequena distância.

Nami corou e sorriu feliz, enquanto Sanji acariciava seu rosto com uma cara sem graça.

-Desculpe Mellorine, força do habito! Terá o tempo que quiser minha amada...

E ali ficaram por mais alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando esse momento inexplicável. Olharam o horizonte, abraçados. Depois de anos juntos, finalmente conversaram. Sobre medos, gostos, sentimentos... Claramente Sanji conhecia Nami como ninguém, mas ela estava adorando conhecer mais dele. Ela notou que era algo que ela sempre teve curiosidade... Comentaram sobre os peixes visíveis sob a água cristalina do All Blue, relembraram juntos momentos, confessaram coisas, botaram o papo em dia... E quando uma metade do céu já estava escuro, e na outra metade o sol estava terminando de se por, Sanji levantou e pegou Nami no colo.

-Vamos minha Mellorine, está frio e você está há muito tempo sem comer. Será a primeira a provar as especiarias do All Blue...

Habilidosamente, ele pulou de cima do rochedo e caiu suavemente, amortecendo o impacto com suas penas. Com um lindo por do sol alaranjado num fim de tarde frio, Sanji carregou Nami até o navio dos Mugiwara caminhando pela beira da praia, enquanto a água límpida do All Blue batia em seus pés.


End file.
